Change It All
by My-Life-My-Way
Summary: Reading the books story. Re-upload of my old story, five year old Harry is transported to Hogwarts to read the story of his future with people who will become his family as well as a few less desirable people. Mentions of child abuse and neglect. Dursley, Molly and Dunbledore bashing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or characters. I do however own the plot.

HPHPHP

Characters: Harry Potter – aged 5, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley – aged 7, Sirius Black – aged 27, Remus Lupin – aged 26, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley – aged 16, Charlie Weasley – aged 14, Percy Weasley – aged 10, Fred and George Weasley – aged 8, Ron Weasley – aged 6, Ginny Weasley – aged 4, Augusta Longbottom, Neville Longbotton – aged 5, Narcissa Malfoy, Drace Malfoy – aged 6, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks – aged 13, Severus Snape – aged 26, Hermione Granger – aged 6, Christopher Granger, Jane Granger, Madam Poppy Pumfrey, Cornelius Fudge, Minerva McGonagall Prof. Pomona Sprout, Prof. Filius Flitwick, Amelia Bones, Susan Bones – aged 6, Mad eye Moody, Kinsley Shacklebolt.

HPHPHP

It was summer 1986, two days after the students had went home for summer. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Snape were having their final meeting before they went home for the summer holidays, they were having the usual argument "Professor I have volunteered, time and time again, for the position of DADA professor and yet you still insist in hiring these dunderheads who have no idea what they are talking about." Severus Snape complained for the 4th time since his appointment to the school. "As much as I hate to admit Severus may be right. That idiot we had this year couldn't tell a Boggart from a Grindylow. We need someone who actually knows what they are talking about. Even if that person is Snape." "I concur with Minerva, this is ridiculous. There has to be someone with talent enough to teach the students." Squeaked Flitwick.

Albus was about to answer when suddenly there was a loud crack and a bright light, and they weren't along anymore. In the group of about 30, there were four people who stood out the most as the rather large man grabbed a small boy, who was in actual fact the smallest in room even though he was clearly not the youngest. "IDIOT BOY, WHAT DID YOU DO!" bellowed the man as the young boy began to shake violently. "I . I didn't Uncle Vernon, I promise I didn't!" With that the man the boy called Uncle Vernon backhanded the boy and he fell to the ground where he landed in the heap and began to rock himself, the boy didn't even shed a tear. He just rocked himself with a blank look on his face.

Several adults ran towards the boy, but were surprised to see that Sirius Black was one of them. Sirius got to the boy first, several made to rush him, to get him away from the boy, the boy they recognised to be Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. When he spoke however, the other adults in the room were shocked. He spoke with such tenderness; it was hard to believe that he didn't care about the boy immensely. But that didn't make sense, he was the reason the Potters were dead.

"Harry, that man – Uncle Vernon, will never hurt you again. Okay?" Harry just looked up at the handsome man and shook his head, his face conveying pain and fear for the first time since he arrived. Who was this man and why did he care, none of the other adults did. He was bold and needed to be punished, there was something bad within him. That's what the Dursleys said, Aunt Marge and the neighbours. The teachers didn't care; they said he was worthless, that he didn't try. Nobody understood that he couldn't do better that Dudley, that would just mean more punishment.

"You d don't know th that." He stuttered looking at the floor adopting an impassive look on his face, that was his best defence. "I promise you Harry, I will never let them hurt you again. They will have to go through me first." He assured him.

"And I" Minerva McGonagall concurred, Remus nodded in the background, looking at Sirius with a puzzled expression.

"You know me?" Harry asked confused, he never remembered meeting these people in his life. Who were they and why did they care about him.

"Yes" Sirius answered softly "I knew your parents but I haven't seen you since you were a baby. But I would recognise my godson anywhere." He smiled, it felt odd, it had been four years since he had used those muscles, since his Lily and James died actually but his godson was making him feel human again. He extended his hand to him to help him up. Hesitantly Harry took his hand with his smaller one.

"Get away from the boy now Black." Fudge commanded with a determinedly calm voice. Many of the other adults and kids who had heard the story of Sirius Black, the insane mass murder, nodded and glared at him.

"Harry is my godson, I love him more than life itself. I will never hurt him, I would rather die than see harm come to him." Sirius said with such conviction, that Harry whimpered. Used to that tone coming with the strikes of Uncle Vernon's belt. Seeing how Harry was affected he softened his tone. "I wasn't secret keeper, we switched it last minute. We were going to tell Dumbledore the next morning but, they ... died before we got the chance." Sirius took a breath, Harry, who he was now holding, wrapped his arms around his neck. Nervous under the glares of the people in the room. He hadn't noticed that Dursleys had been stuck to their chairs and were muttering freaks under their breath. "I was not the Potters secret keeper at the time of their death, we let people believe I was because I was the obvious choice and I would never tell."

"Lies!" growled Moody.

"You can check. I am not a Death Eater, nor have I ever been a death eater. I do not have the dark mark. I would have told you this had I been given a trial" Sirius responded calmly.

"It can't hurt to hear is story, can it?" Remus asked, truly believing that his friend was innocent. He had always found it hard to accept that Sirius had betrayed Lily and James, and even more so that Peter had gone after him and been the hero. He had been pulling away from them a lot before he died. Sirius told the whole story, about how they were illegal animagus at school. How James and him had decided to change secret keepers, as he was the obvious choice and no one would expect that Peter, the weakling of the group to be the secret keeper. They were going to tell Remus but as it was the full moon they hadn't been able to tell him and the next day it was too late. He went to check on Peter in him hiding place and found him gone, there was no struggle, so he knew that there was something up and by the time he got to the Potters it was too late. After Hagrid had left with Harry, he tracked down Peter who then proceeded to shout that he had betrayed James and Lily, then cut off his finger and transformed.

By the time he was done with his story, he was breathing heavily, attempting to keep it together for the small boy in his arms. Remus gave him a small smile, "I always said it never made sense that you did it. Your story does make more sense. I believe you." With those three simple words Sirius' whole body felt lighter, his best friend believed him.

"Transform." Moody ordered, "That way we can see if at least some of your story is true." Sirius reluctantly handed Harry to Remus, not trusting him with anyone else at this moment after he saw that walrus hit him and he had a feeling that that wasn't the worst of it. In fact the only thing keeping him from hexing him right now was that it wouldn't make him look good and that would only make it harder for him to become Harry's guardian.

Sirius transformed into Padfoot, when Harry saw him he shouted "Paddy!" then sank back into himself, scared what would happen to him after he spoke out of term. The adults, particularly Minerva, Arthur, Dumbledore and Remus all shot each other worried looks; that was not normal child behaviour. Sirius changed back into his normal form, "I knew you couldn't forget me completely kiddo." He smiled, taking Harry back into his arms. Harry just looked at him, not daring to speak. Just in case.

"I'm sorry, we don't mean to interrupt, but what is going on here. How did that man just turn into a dog and how did we get here?" Christopher Granger asked speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

"I'm sorry, I don't recognise you. What are your names?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"I'm Christopher Granger, this is my wife Jane and our daughter Hermione."

"Hmmm" Dumbledore pondered "has you daughter ever done anything you can't explain, when scared or angry. Or even when she feels threatened?"

"Yes, do you know why that is?"

"Please don't take this to offence, but I believe your daughter may be a witch. I myself am a wizard as is everyone else here, a witch or wizard. With the exception of young master Harry's relatives, but you can hardly even call them human." He finished, fixing the Dursleys with an icy glare. The Grangers nodded, it was a lot to take in but it did explain everything.

"Excuse me sir, Mr Black." One of the Weasley boys spoke for the first time, having been sitting back, watching the story unfold.

"Yes, ...?"

"Percy sir, you mentioned that Peter could turn into a rat, and that he cup of one of his own fingers. Well, you see, I have a pet rat, scabbers and well he's missing a toe. I was just worried it might be Peter." He ended nervously trying to keep the scurrying rat at bay.

"Percy, do you mind if I cast a spell on Scabbers. If it isn't Peter, it won't hurt him and you can have him right back." Remus asked calmly, though inside, he was anything but. He prodded the rat with his wand and before them all grew a chubby, balding man.

Peter looked around and realised he was surrounded, everyone with a wand, had said wand trained at him. No matter what way he looked at it, he wasn't getting out of this one. Telling the truth seemed to be the only way to get out alive.

Sirius turned away with disgust and walked to the other corner of the room with Harry, not wanting him to see that pathetic excuse for a man. He decided to use this as a opportunity to get to know his godson, even just the material stuff, it was a start. "So Harry, what's favourite colour."

While Sirius was talking with Harry, the others were listening to Peter tell his story. And finally, everyone believed Sirius was innocent.

"Peter Pettigrew you are under arrest!" Amelia Bones declared. While fudge was muttering to himself, "Alive...Black innocent...Prophets' going to have a field day...but he's a Black..."

Suddenly there was another crack and a burst of light. A stack of books and a letter were on the staff table. Dumbledore proceeded to the table and read the note for all to hear.

**Dear Past,**

**In these books, you will find the story of Harry's seven years at school had this never happened. We are giving you the chance to change this, let Harry grow up happy and loved, and possibly save your own lives at the same time. **

**This is not to be taken lightly should you choose to read, if you do, you are not permitted to disclose any of this information to anyone outside of this room. The aurors and Ministry officials may now leave with the rat, as he is not permitted to know what is within these books.**

**Also if you could release a statement that Sirius is innocent that would be great.**

**J.K. Rowling.**

"Well I say we read" said Narcissa speaking for the first time. Not knowing how to react to this situation, she knew her husband had been a death eater. Stupid arranged marriage she thought, though at least I got my Draco out of it. Everyone agreed and the Ministry workers left with Pettigrew. The adults talked amongst themselves while the children played, except for Harry who was still clinging to his godfather's shirt.

This caused the adults to share looks that somehow conveyed, sadness, anger, worry and helplessness al at the same time. Roughly two hours later the Ministry Officials returned, having left Pettigrew to Azkiban and issued a statement that Sirius was indeed innocent after all. Everyone took seats around the hall and Albus picked up the first book and cleared his throat.

HPHPHP

Well first chapter done. Please, please tell me what you think.

Review, favourite and track your little hearts out.

But seriously please review, I really need the feedback, it fuels me.

XOX


End file.
